The Incredibles
The Incredibles is an American computer-animated comedy superhero film written and directed by Brad Bird and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Released on November 5, 2004, it was the sixth film produced by Pixar Animation Studios. The film's title is the name of a family of superheroes who are forced to hide their powers and live a quiet suburban life. Mr. Incredible's desire to help people draws the entire family into a battle with an evil villain and his killer robot. A sequel film, Incredibles 2, was released in the US on June 15, 2018. The plot follows the Parr family as they balance regaining the public's trust of superheroes with their civilian family life, only to combat a new foe who seeks to turn the populace against all supers. The film managed to gross over $180 million domestically in its opening weekend, trouncing Finding Dory‘s $135 million as the highest grossing opening for an animated film, and earning its keep as the 6th highest-grossing film of 2018. The Incredibles Plot Summary "Supers"—humans with superpowers—are forced into civilian relocation programs after facing several lawsuits from peripheral damage caused by their crime fighting activities. Fifteen years after relocation, Bob and Helen Parr, formerly Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, and their children Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack live as a suburban family, but Bob is unsatisfied with suburban life. On some nights, Bob and his old friend Lucius Best, formerly Frozone, perform vigilante work, unbeknownst to Helen. After being fired due to fighting with his boss, Bob finds a message from a woman named Mirage, who convinces him to become Mr. Incredible again and escorts him a mission to destroy a malfunctioning robot called the Omnidroid. After getting back in shape and having his Supersuit repaired, Bob leaves for Nomanisan again, but discovers that Mirage is working for Buddy Pine, a former fan shunned by Mr. Incredible, who has now become the super-villain Syndrome. Bob finds Syndrome's computer, and discovers that he murdered countless retired superheroes with previous Omnidroid prototypes to improve its design. Meanwhile, a suspicious Helen visits Edna Mode, the costume designer Bob had met earlier, finds out what Bob has been up to, and activates a homing beacon to find him, inadvertently causing Bob to be discovered and captured. Helen borrows a jet to head for Nomanisan, but Violet and Dash stow away wearing their own costumes, leaving Jack-Jack in the care of a teenage babysitter. The jet is destroyed by Syndrome, but the family make it to the island. The family is eventually reunited after Helen discovers Syndrome's evil plan, but Syndrome captures them reveals that he intends to perfect the Omnidroid, "defeat" it in public in Metroville to be viewed as a hero, and then sell his inventions so everyone will become equally "super," making the term meaningless. With Mirage's help, the Parrs escape and head off to Metroville, where the Omnidroid proves to be too intelligent and foils Syndrome's plan. The Parrs and Lucius eventually defeat the Omnidroid, saving the city. Returning home, the Parrs find Syndrome abducting Jack-Jack, but Jack-Jack's own morphing superpowers start to manifest and allow him to escape. While Jack-Jack is rescued, Syndrome attempts to flee, but Bob throws his own car at the jet, knocking Syndrome into the jet's intake; he dies when his cape gets snagged in the turbine. The jet explodes and destroys the Parr's house, but Violet's force field protects the family. Three months later, the Parrs have readjusted to normal life, but the city is attacked by a villain called the Underminer. The family dons their superhero outfits and prepare to fight. Incredibles 2 Plot Summary Three months following Syndrome's defeat, the Parr family – Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack – continue operating under their superhero identity, the Incredibles. However, after the Incredibles are unsuccessful in preventing the villain Underminer from robbing Metroville Bank, the authorities become concerned over the level of damage caused by the incident. As a result, Rick Dicker informs the Parr family that his department's "Super Relocation" program is being shut down, forcing supers across the world to permanently adhere to their secret identities, and he relocates the family to a motel as that is all he can do for them. Soon thereafter, Bob and Helen, along with family friend Lucius Best – the superhero Frozone – are contacted by Winston Deavor, a superhero fan, telecommunications tycoon, and owner of DEVTECH, who proposes a publicity stunt to regain the general public's support of supers. Helen Parr, considered the least destructive of the supers, is selected to undertake the stunt by openly fighting crime in New Urbem, under her old identity of Elastigirl. As part of the plan, Winston provides the family with a new home, to which Bob offers to take care of the kids while Helen is away. During her absence, Bob discovers that Jack-Jack has various super powers, but struggles with controlling the family's infant. Additional problems besiege him in the form of Dash struggling with his New Math homework and classes, and Violet having a falling out with him upon discovering that after her boyfriend, Tony Rydinger, saw her wearing her supersuit, Dicker wiped his memory of the incident but also erased his recollections of meeting her by accident. Eventually, Violet and Dash also learn of Jack-Jack's numerous powers, prompting Violet to bring in Lucius to consult with Bob. At Lucius' advice, Bob takes Jack-Jack to Edna Mode, a family friend and superhero-costume designer, who originally refuses to help until she sees the baby's superpowers in action. Meanwhile, during her mission, Helen confronts the Screenslaver – a mysterious villain who hijacks screens in order to project hypnotic images that can brainwash civilians. After rescuing an ambassador from his clutches, Helen manages to defeat the Screenslaver, only to find that he is no more than a pizza delivery man, who has no recollection of what he did. While attending a celebration of the Screenslaver's defeat at DEVTECH, Helen realizes that the pizza delivery man was being controlled by hypno-screens within his goggles. Before she can alert anyone to this, Winston's sister Evelyn Deavor overpowers her and brainwashes her with Screenslaver's goggles glasses. Evelyn reveals herself to be the mastermind behind the Screenslaver – seeing supers as a threat to humanity's independence, she sought to undermine her brother's mission, and plans to brainwash the world's leaders so that they cannot re-legalize superheroes. Evelyn then manages to lure Bob into a trap, while Lucius is overpowered by other mind-controlled Supers, and both of them are placed under Evelyn’s control with brainwashing glasses. Avoiding the same fate as their parents, Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack, whom Edna had outfitted with a super-suit, sneak aboard the Deavors' ship to rescue their parents, as the world leaders meet for a hearing on supers. On board, the mind-controlled Helen, Bob and Lucius recite a vindictive manifesto on air to paint themselves - and Supers in general - as a public threat before they are freed from Evelyn’s control by the children. A battle on the boat ensues, threatening to crash the ship into New Urbem. However, the group manage to stop it, while Helen apprehends Evelyn when she tries to make an escape, leading to the latter being arrested for her crimes. Following the incident, supers are made legal once again. After Violet reconciles with Bob and reconnects with Tony, the family takes the two of them to a movie theater for a date, which is interrupted when the family notices a pair of robbers evading the police, in a parallel to the first scene of the first film. After dropping off Tony to purchase the movie tickets, the family once again don their masks and prepare to save the day. Production The Incredibles as a concept dates back to 1993, when Bird sketched the family during a period in which he tried to break into film. Bird was in the process of producing his first animated film, The Iron Giant; when the film became a box-office bomb, he reconnected with old friend John Lasseter at Pixar in March 2000 and pitched his story idea to him. While originally planned to be done in traditional animation, it was done in CGI when Brad transferred to Pixar. Plenty of new animation technology was developed specifically for this film; it is the first Pixar film with humans as the main characters. At the Disney shareholders meeting in March 2014, Disney CEO and chairman Bob Iger confirmed that Pixar is working on another The Incredibles film, with Bird returning as writer. In Badfic and the PPC While there isn't as much badfic of The Incredibles as there is for other more popular movies, it still exists due to the loyal but misguided fanbase this movie has. Many fan-writers have attempted to put the spotlight on various secondary characters in the movie, with Violet in particular being extremely popular due to her appeal to adolescent males. The poor girl has been through many different fanfiction cliches, from hurt/comfort fic to crossover shippings to being paired with too many Gary Stus to count; pairings of her with Syndrome, the movie's freaking main antagonist, are distressingly common. Other fanfics have attempted to add characterization to the many bit Supers who are implied to have died or were killed in the movie and the DVD bonus material, to varying levels of success. Minis from The Incredibles universe are Mini-Omnidroids. Agents from this Continuum * Sarah Katherine Squall * Lilac Mauveridge (Crossover with RWBY) Missions in this Continuum * "Connecting the Dots" (crossover with Portal, Megamind, Marvel Comics Universe, Jurassic Park, The Matrix, Death Note, Donkey Kong Country, Kim Possible, Ice Age, The Land Before Time, and a few miscellaneous others), Agents Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti (DF) * "KnightFail" (crossover with Batman), Agents Sarah Katherine Squall, Solvig Karinsdotter, and Yuuna Takamiya (DIC) with trainee Feratu * "Tunnel Vision" (crossover with Team Fortress 2), trainee Lilac Mauveridge with Agent Falchion (DF) and Agent Sarah Katherine Squall (DIC) Category:Continua Category:Films